


All For Them

by Chya



Category: Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-29
Updated: 2005-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chya/pseuds/Chya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny Trance Ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For Them

I did it all for them.

None of them know exactly what I've done of course, but I see them looking and I hear them whispering all with distrust.

When I was a child I wanted desperately to please them. I worked to hear Harper call me his sparkly purple babe, I worked to have Dylan respect my opinion, for Beka to call me friend.

I belonged back then, even though I had to sacrifice my own self-respect to do it. Even Tyr and Rommie liked me after a fashion, and I liked being liked. I wanted to belong with them even though at the time I didn't know why, so I did everything within my power to make it so.

Now it's all changed.

Now I've grown up and they don't like it. I don't belong anymore and I'm never likely to again. It hurts, and I can't keep myself from doing the habitual pleasing that shaped my childhood. But they can see the hard edges now.

For their sake, I can't dull those edges, I've even shown them how useful I can be now. But they won't take me back. Harper looks at me like I'm going to stab him in the back at any second. I can see the others speculating as to what my hidden agenda may be.

I have no hidden agenda.

I'm simply doing what I have to do to find that one perfect future.

All for them.

FINIS


End file.
